sans avenir ?
by Angelus Loveless Malfoy-Potter
Summary: une histoire toute simple d'une famille


SANS AVENIR ?

Se promenant le long de la Tamise, dans son long manteau noir d'hiver alors qu'ils étaient bientôt en été, une jeune femme pensait qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'elle ne naisse pas. Pourquoi avait-elle autant souffert ? Pour qui ? Pour servir les intérêts de qui ? Tout ça, c'était à cause du Vieux, si elle avait eu cette vie de misère mais elle s'en sortait très bien... Maintenant qu'il était décédé, elle devrait se sentir libre, non ? Après tout, ne gérait-elle pas une entreprise qui générait des milliards de Livres, Dollars et Yens ?... Oui, pourquoi par Merlin, Salazar et Morgane ne se sentait-elle pas libre ? Pourquoi, eh bien tout simplement parce que, malgré la mort du Vieux, la malédiction qu'il avait lancé sur elle était active et elle ne pouvait rien faire, pas même joindre son demi-frère. Remarque, à quoi bon le joindre, il ne connaissait même pas son existence, lui qui pensait n'avoir aucune famille en avait une mais ne la connaissait pas, tout ça à cause des machinations des soi-disant plus Grands Mages de tous les temps, elle avait nommé Albus Dumbledore et Tom Riddle, ces deux-là réunis avaient réussi à pourrir sa vie, celle de son frère et de leur famille.

Elle soupire, ne devait-elle pas dire demi-frère ? Ils n'avaient qu'un parent en commun même si l'un et l'autre ne se connaissaient pas. Enfin, elle connaissait son fr... demi-frère pas par ce que les journaux disaient mais elle le connaissait, elle l'avait vu évoluer. Elle l'avait vu se cacher de ses amis, de ses ennemis et cacher son amour impossible.

Elle leva son visage au ciel étoilé et pria pour que, pour son anniversaire, elle puisse être avec sa famille. Une étoile filante passa juste à ce moment-là, concrétisant son vœu ou tout du moins la possibilité qu'il soit exaucé.

Une larme glissa sur sa peau pâle, elle l'essuya rageusement et se dirigea vers son appartement ou plutôt celui de son père.

Dans un appartement, du côté de Picadily Circus, un jeune homme, âgé de bientôt 25 ans, était en train de lire une lettre que Gringott venait de lui envoyer sur la demande de son père. Se demandant ce que son père lui voulait, après bientôt 24 ans qu'il n'était plus de ce monde, il ouvrit la lettre pour ensuite la laisser tomber à terre. Il se dépêcha de la ramasser et de la relire enfin de la lire jusqu'à la fin, car les quelques ligne qu'il avait lu l'avait laissé pour ainsi dire sur le cul.

**Godric Hollow, le 30 janvier**

**Harry, mon cher fils,**

**Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis mort et que je n'ai pu te dire la vérité sur toi, ta naissance et moi.**

**Harry, mon fils, ma chair, je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis mort et je ne sais même pas si j'ai eu le temps de te le dire mais si je ne l'ai pas fait, sache que tu n'es pas seul, tu as une sœur, une magnifique petite sœur, enfin ta petite demi-sœur pour être exact.**

**Je suis confus, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça calmement sans que je me fasse griller par ta « mère » alors je vais essayer de l'expliquer comme je peux, ok ?**

**Harry, assied-toi avant de continuer à lire **(le jeune homme s'exécuta). **Bien, maintenant que tu es assis, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire. Tout d'abord si la guerre n'est pas finie, NE FAIS CONFIANCE NI A DUMBLEDORE, NI A VOLDEMORT, NI A LA FAMILLE WEASLEY. CE SONT TOUS DES BATARDS MANIPULATEURS VOULANT LE MONDE A LEURS PIEDS, TOI ET NOTRE ARGENT. Bon, si la guerre est finie, eh bien sache que je suis désolé que tu aies dû te farcir tous ces cons manipulateurs.**

**Moi-même, j'ai dû me farcir Arthur, sa femme et leur famille mais quelle plaie ceux-là, étouffants, bavards, peu inventifs, intéressés et sans goût.**

**Bien la suite, que dire d'autres ? C'est pas facile à annoncer via lettre interposée mais Lily Evans Potter n'est pas ta mère, ce n'est qu'une garce qui m'a, avec le secours de son père, je te le donne en mile Le Grand Le Merveilleux le Sublissime Albus Dumbledore, m'a piégé pour que je l'épouse alors que je ne l'aimais pas.**

**A vrai dire, mon fils, je... eh bien comment dire... Ouhla que c'est dur, je suis gay alors je ne vois pas comment j'aurai pu me marier avec cette garce.**

**Voilà, ça, c'est dit, ça que mes parents donc tes grand-parents sont au courant et l'ont bien pris. Par contre, que je me marie avec Elle, ça, ils l'ont mal très mal pris.**

**Mon père m'a passé un de ces savons, je ne te raconte pas.**

**Alors où en étais-je, ah oui...**

**Dès le jour où Elle m'a vu, Elle m'a trouvé à son goût et a jeté son dévolu sur moi mais moi, je n'étais pas intéressé, tu pourras demander à Severus, il le savait, elle n'a pas arrêté de me courir après, avec l'aide de son père.**

**Je ne te raconte pas les plaquages contre les murs du château, les soi-disant heures de colle avec elle, les devoirs forcés à faire avec elle ou les bals... Argh quelle horreur, si tu savais mon fils ce que j'ai dû endurer avec les autres, cette femme est un démon.**

**Enfin bref comme je te l'ai dit, je suis gay donc moi et les femmes, eh bien voilà, donc coucher avec elle était hors de question même si elle ne rêvait que de ça.**

**Je t'ai dit plaquages et compagnie, Poppy me voyait tellement pendant une période qu'elle se demandait si je ne faisais pas exprès, j'ai fini par lui avouer que c'était à cause d'Elle que je venais souvent, cela n'a pas semblé lui plaire.**

**Bref où en étais-je ? Je me disperse pas mal, il va falloir que je tienne la route si je veux que tu comprennes, fils. Ah oui !**

**J'étais en couple et à l'heure où je t'écris, techniquement, nous le sommes encore, tu as six mois, ta sœur en a cinq, un vrai bonheur. J'ai vu des photos d'elle, elle est magnifique, elle tient de moi... non, je me mens à moi-même, elle ressemble à son père. Oh oh, je me demande si on t'a expliqué que deux hommes pouvaient avoir des enfants ? Eh bien, si ce n'est pas le cas, ben tu es au courant maintenant donc oui, les hommes peuvent avoir des enfants, surtout les hommes étant l'âme-sœur d'une « créature » magique. **

**Je ne t'expliquerai pas le processus mais sache que la durée de « gestation » est la même mais qu'il faut une césarienne pour la « libération ».**

**Je suis tellement confus que je me demande si ce que je raconte te semble cohérent et comme je ne compte pas me relire, de peur que la mégère ne tombe dessus, je ne saurai pas si c'est compréhensible ou non.**

**Je suis désolé, fils, désolé de ne pas être là, de ne pas t'offrir une famille aimante, une lettre cohérente, désolée que tu aies à vivre ce que tu as vécu et désolé de te dire que j'ai fait quelque chose qui fera que tu me haïras.**

**Tout d'abord, sache que je ne voulais pas te bouleverser et modifier ta façon de voir mais je te dois la vérité alors écoute bien, je suis celui qui t'a porté pendant 9 mois et ton deuxième père, qui n'aurait pas dû l'être mais qui a été obligé de me faire tomber enceint, est Severus Snape, un de mes proches amis, c'est un vampire et il l'a fait parce que je ne voulais pas coucher avec Elle, ni lui faire un bébé. **

**Alors, pendant que l'homme avec qui j'entretiens une relation était absent, je lui ai demandé ce service qu'il ne put refuser au bout de la cent unième demande.**

**Crois-moi, Sev a beau être un vampire, je lui ai fait la misère pour qu'il accepte donc Sev et moi sommes tes parents, comme Adrian Alexis Lupin Potter est ma fille et celle de Remus.**

**Oui, je me doute que ça doit te faire un sacré choc mais je ne sais pas faire les choses alors je mets les pieds dans le plat comme disent les moldus.**

**Je dois te laisser, je... Elle vient d'arriver, je t'écrirai plus tard.**

**Square Grimault, le 7 mars**

**Un mois que je ne t'ai pas écris, un mois d'enfer pour nous deux, un mois qu'Elle essaie que je la touche, que je lui fasse des choses et qu'elle essaie de me faire boire un filtre d'amour... Tellement pathétique comme dirait Sev mais je suis heureux de dire :**

**Ah ah ah, j'ai réussi à m'échapper, il faut dire que Siri m'a bien aidé. Aujourd'hui, je t'ai pris avec moi et tu rencontres ta sœur pour la première fois, vous êtes trop mignons tous les deux. Sev est là aussi, avec Rem, ils vous regardent vous apprivoiser avec des airs de papas gâteaux. Ne leur dis pas que je t'ai écrit ça ou j'aurai un vampire et un loup-garou à mes trousses et ça pour autre chose que... Oui, non, oublie, fils, vaux mieux. **

**Continuons notre histoire. Peu après que j'ai su que j'étais enceint, Albus est venu m'annoncer que si je voulais que Remus reste en vie, je devais me marier avec sa fille. J'étais à l'infirmerie quand il m'a annoncé ça et quand il a remarqué que je ne disais rien, il m'a demandé, enfin ordonné, de lui dire ce que je faisais ici. Je lui ai menti et dit que je m'étais bagarré avec Sev pour une broutille. Bien sûr, il m'a cru à moitié et a demandé à Sev des explications. Sev a prétexté que nous nous étions battus à cause de Lily et Albus s'est excusé et lui a annoncé mon mariage avec la folle qui lui servait de fille. Il a fait semblant d'être déçu, dégoûté et est parti.**

**Le soir, j'annonçais à Sev que ça avait fonctionné et qu'il allait être père et, un mois plus tard, c'est Remus qui m'annonçait la même chose. Etonnement, il a bien pris l'infidélité que je lui avait faite avec Sev.**

**Plus le temps passait et plus nous nous rapprochions tous les trois mais, comme tu le sais, la vie n'est pas facile et ma grossesse fut découverte. J'étais enceint de 6 mois et Albus nous a marié. Remus a prétexté me quitter et a quitté l'Angleterre, suivi de peu par Sev pour qu'il ne soit pas seul, moi je devais rester avec ma femme, Peter, qui avait des vues sur Elle, je lui laissais volontiers mais bon... Et enfin Siri et je peux te dire, Merlin soit loué que Siri était là ou la mégère nous aurait tué tous les deux.**

**Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne voulais ni coucher avec, ni l'embrasser, ne parlons même pas de la laisser toucher mon ventre, je ne voulais pas qu'elle te pervertisse et c'est à cette fin que j'ai... comment te dire ça, j'ai contracté un contrat de mariage avec un homme qui pourrait te montrer la voie des vrais sorciers, qui a un bon statut et qui a été obligé de se marier.**

**Comme quoi, certaines traditions du dictateur, eh ben ça craint ! Enfin, bref.**

**Dans le cas où la mégère passerait l'arme à gauche ou me tromperait, tu pourrais te marier tranquille avec lui... Enfin, si tu es gay, dans le cas contraire, eh bien le contrat sera caduc.**

**Enfin, connaissant celle qu'il a dû épouser, crois-moi si tu es gay, tu seras marié à lui.**

**Bon, je vais devoir arrêter de t'écrire, nous devons rentrer et je n'aurai jamais assez de temps pour tout t'expliquer alors je veux que tu fasses plusieurs choses pour moi enfin, si tu veux bien, après tout, tu es en droit de me haïr.**

**Mais si tu changeais d'avis, j'aimerai que, premièrement, tu ailles voir ton père, parle-lui, montre-toi curieux, apprend à le connaître, c'est un homme bon. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'aurai fait avec lui et que Remus et moi soyons tombés amoureux de lui ! Sois surtout patient avec lui, il n'a pas eu une vie facile.**

**Ensuite, trouve ta sœur et fais la même chose, aime-la car c'est ta sœur, ta famille et, dernière chose, si tu es comme moi enfin, aussi curieux que moi, cherche dans ma voûte cachée à Gringotts le contrat de mariage que j'ai fait à ton nom.**

**Voilà, je te laisse et je te souhaite bon courage et une meilleure vie.**

**Sache que je t'aime, nous t'aimons tous et nous espérons que tu accepteras ce que je t'ai dit.**

**Au revoir mon fils chéri, ton père qui t'aime tant.**

**James Édouard Lupin Potter Snape.**

A la fin de cette lettre, Harry était en larmes et en état de choc alors, comme ça, toute sa vie n'avait été qu'un mensonge. Il avait de la famille encore en vie, il avait un père qui l'avait aimé, qui l'avait porté s'il avait bien compris et il avait deux pères dont un avait été tout au long de sa scolarité un enfoiré de première mais qui lui avait dit à la mort de Voldy chou qu'il était fier de lui et qu'il le remerciait.

Il avait besoin d'un verre, voire carrément d'une bouteille de fire whisky et ensuite, il ferait le point... Oui, une bouteille et il réfléchirait.

Dans une maison à Pré-au-Lard, deux hommes avaient eux aussi reçu une lettre venant de leur défunt amant et mari, c'est en les voyant en larmes, surtout le loup-garou dans les bras de son compagnon, qu'une jeune femme entra.

? : Père, Dad, un problème ?

Remus car c'était lui le plus éprouvé, releva son visage du torse de son compagnon et invita d'un geste de la main sa fille à s'asseoir près d'eux pendant qu'il se reprenait.

Severus : Ma puce, il y a une lettre que tu devrais lire avant que nous te parlions.

? : C'est grave ?

Remus : Tout dépend de toi.

? : Oh, eh bien donne, je te dirai.

La jeune femme lut la missive une fois, deux fois et à la troisième, elle pleura. Ses pères la mirent entre eux et la bercèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Au petit matin, un jeune homme avec la gueule de bois cherchait frénétiquement dans sa cuisine. Il cherchait une potion contre les deux bouteilles et demies de fire whisky qu'il s'était enfilé en comprenant qu'il avait une sœur, une petite sœur, un père du nom de Severus Snape et un beau-père du nom de Remus Lupin, Merlin soit loué, le dernier étant considéré comme son second père ne fut pas trop dur à digérer, c'était plutôt le fait que son père ? Sa « mère » ? Enfin que James était gay et en couple à trois avec Snape et Remus... Ouais, dur.

Un cri de victoire lui échappa quand il trouva la potion où il trouva l'adresse de celui qu'il allait dans peu de temps appelé « père » ou beau-papa, il la but, alla prendre une douche, s'habilla de ses plus beaux habits, prit un café et, une fois celui-ci terminé, se retrouva devant sa cheminée hésitant à donner l'adresse de cheminette de celui qui allait sceller son destin.

Il inspira à fond, jeta la poignée de poudre et annonça sa destination, il se retrouva dans un living-room assez lumineux et sous le joug de deux baguettes.

Ok, s'ils pouvaient baisser leur baguette, ça serait bien parce que là, il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, au moment où il releva le visage, les baguettes se baissèrent et il put regarder les gens qui se trouvaient devant lui.

Devant lui, se trouvaient Severus Snape et Remus Lupin, cachant un peu une jeune femme ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à ce dernier.

Harry : Hum, bonjour, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais...

Remus : Bonjour à toi aussi, Harry, assied-toi, je t'en prie. Sev, je vais la coucher, tu peux t'occuper de notre invité ?

Snape : Oui, oui, voulez-vous un thé, Potter ?

Harry : Hum, oui, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise, il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire et il était sûr que le vampire le savait, tout du moins le sentait.

Snape : Tenez, maintenant Potter, que nous vaut une visite de si bonne heure ?

Et là, le vampire ne comprit plus rien, il se retrouva avec un jeune adulte en pleurs et lui donnait de petits à-coups, pas de quoi le blesser, bien sûr, merci sa nature de vampire et le fait que le jeune homme soit en état de choc. Face à cette réaction, le vampire ne sut quoi faire pendant quelques secondes pour, en fin de compte, refermer ses bras autour d'Harry et lui murmurer des mots pour le calmer.

C'est sur cette entrefaite que Remus entra dans la pièce, il resta sur le pas de la porte et les regarda tous les deux, l'un sanglotant contre une vie perdue et gâchée, l'autre lui assurant que tout pouvait changer, qu'il apprendrait et aimerait cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui.

Le jeune homme se calma, il voulut se dégager des bras de l'homme mais le vampire l'en empêcha.

Severus : Bien, maintenant que tu es plus calme si tu nous expliquais ?

Harry : J'ai reçu, hier soir, une lettre de James par Gringotts.

Severus : Oh !

Remus : Pas de Oh, Sev, que te disait ton père, Harry ?

Harry : J'ai de la famille, il me disait que j'ai de la famille, que Severus est mon second père, que Lily était un étrangère pour moi, qu'elle ne voulait que nous faire du mal, que tu étais l'amant de papa et que j'ai une petite sœur.

Remus : Je vois et comment le prends-tu ?

Harry : Comment je prends quoi, Remus ? Comment je prends le fais que mon père était gay ? Qu'il était en couple avec vous deux ? Que j'ai une demi-sœur ? Que ma vie n'a été que mensonge ? Que je vais me marier avec un étranger ? Comment je me sens ? Eh bien, Remus, je me sens vidé, désorienté, trahi, manipulé et terrorisé, ça te va ?

Remus : Et tu t'es descendu combien de bouteilles pour être à peu près calme ?

Harry : Deux et demie.

Remus : Ça t'a aidé ?

Harry : Non.

Remus : Bien alors tache de ne pas recommencer Harry. Maintenant, installe-toi correctement et demande-nous ce que tu veux savoir.

Harry : Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis un vampire ?


End file.
